nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Grave Consequences
'Grave Consequences' 'Grave Consequences '''is the ultimate FPS zombie defense game, created by TheDoctor115 and released for the PC, XBOX 360 and PS3. You can get XP, gather survivors and weapons, and upgrade your character. It includes a Multiplayer option (XBOX LIVE/PSN Network/Internet) for team players. Intro Cutscene ''The Cutscene opens on a city street covered with debris, and some patches of burning metal and rock. A few zombies are ripping into human flesh, from a recently killed carcass. Another human attempts to crawl away, but to no avail, as a zombie grips his leg and pulls him. His scream is heard as the camera cuts to a showing of two characters crouched behind a small roadblock. Male: "We have to get to that building! Intel says It's the only safe place now!" Female: "Let's do it!" The Female grabs her USP .45 and shoots se''v''eral zombie heads with expert accuracy. The Male runs forward and hurls a grenade at the zombie crowd that is eating the carcass. They both run into a metal warehouse. The camera pans around to show various computer equipment, blood stains, makeshift barriers and scattered weapons and bullet casings. '' ''Male: "We made it.....the Safe House." Female: "But where is everyone?" Zombie moans are heard offscreen, followed by the creaking of steel doors. Male: "Here we go again!" CUTSCENE ENDS Gameplay There are two different times: Day and Night. They both have 12 "hours" which last for about 2.5 minutes, making a whole day or night last 30 minutes. Day During the day, you have the freedom of going outside your barricade and exploring the surrounding areas for helpful items: Ammo, Survivors, First Aid, etc. Although there are no full-fledged running zombie hordes, there is a few shuffling zombies, who can be dangerous if you aren't careful. Day is also the only time you can heal troops and repair barricades, as well as upgrade items and weapons. Night When night falls, you have 20 seconds to get to the barrier before it closes and you are trapped outside. If this happens, you have no protection or acess to ammo. So, you had better hope you have lots of bullets! Should you be able to get to the barrier in time, zombies will attack it and your job is to keep them from getting in. The barrier's health is shown by a health bar at the bottom-left corner of your hud. Night is the only time you can place traps and turrets, as well as upgrade survivors. Survivors Main Article: Survivors Survivors are the people you can have assist you in fending off the horde. By default, they are A.I.-controlled, but in Multi-Player Campaign, if a player joins your party, they can play as a survivor. Survivors can be upgraded to different types of survivors, with special abilities. Stores and Money Main Article: Stores and Money You gain money for completing missions and killing zombies. You can use this money at various stores to upgrade your items, survivors and weapons. MORE COMING SOON......